lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Shade of the Damned
Shade of the Damned '''is a movie based on The Spooky Macabre. Synopsis Demon hunter Francis Ace comes home to find his wife, Pauline, being abducted by the Noble of Imps, Purge, who boasts that he will take Pauline with him to murder her again and again. Ace is powerless to stop Purge, but instead follows him back to the underworld along with his demon sidekick, Johnson, who also acts as his pistol, torch and naked bike. In the underworld, Johnson guides Ace through the twisted nature of the demon realm, killing numerous invaders that feed on Ace's flesh, and keeping him away from the whirlpool that destroys the human flesh. As they travel, they witness numerous deaths of Pauline by Purge and other sinners, all to toy with Ace's senses. Another human demon tracker, who simply goes by the name Colonel, briefly aids Ace, but then leaves to get revenge on the death of his loved one, only to be brutally assassinated later. Ace also encounters a hero in Bucky, a half-human, half-infidel that sells Ace his devil-fighting powers. Ace and Johnson learn of the Invincible Poacher, the first female fiend slayer to ever challenge Purge. The Invincible Poacher challenged Purge, but was brutally dismembered by the godforsaken king. Impressed with her refusal to surrender even when reduced to a quad amputee, Purge made the Tracker into his queen, only to repeatedly destroy her over and over again, healing any incisions that resulted from the punishment. In rebellion, the Invincible Poacher continued to escape from the City of the Damned, only to be dragged back and killed by Purge. Pauline turns out to have been the Invincible Poacher prior to the start of the film. Eventually, Ace reaches Purge's Fortress, and battles his way through to its top, where Purge awaits him, Pauline encased within his cape. Purge enters into battle with Ace, but Ace gains the upper hand, and kills him. He rushes to Pauline's side, but she impales him, infuriated that he watched her die over and over and made no attempt to stop it or comfort her. Enraged, she transforms into a hell spawn herself, and repeatedly kills Ace, but Ace eventually weakens her enough. Pauline reverts to her human form, and falls dead. In a Post Credits scene, Ace has returned to his house, depressed, and then Ace receives a call from Purge, warning him that more daemons are coming for him. Ace takes this calmly, and vowing to murder every last one. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 4/10 * A sequence shows a huge male character humping random objects while holding his exposed penis; he says inappropriate stuff in the background. * The film's female lead, a woman being assaulted in the underworld, frequently appears scantily clad in sexy underwear. * One scene later in the film shows strip clubs, along with slogans for naked girls and silhouettes of nude women. * Countless jokes reference male genitals, e.g. the name of the pistol Ace wield's is boner and it fires sticky wads. Violence & Gore 10/10 * Ace uses a variety of fantasy weaponry, including a gun that shoots bones and an automatic rifle that fires teeth, to kill a horde of non-human imps. * Blood and gore are a part of every death scene. * Red coats the environments and limbs explode in a shower of intestines. * Disturbing sequences in which a woman is repeatedly destroyed by being ripped apart from within, hanged from a ceiling fan, and drowned in a ditch. * Satan always engages in mutilation in the scene he is in, at one point pulling out and eating his brain. * Fight scenes are highlighted by loud cries of pain, real gunfire, and large explosions. * Large blood splashes occur when hostiles are hit. * Fiends explode into bloody giblets when murdered * Monsters are decapitated, resulting in fountains of blood. Profanity 6/10 * Viewers should expect extreme profanity, including one use of f--k per minute and many uses of other strong and mild language. * The Devil expresses himself using nothing but the f-word. * Obscenities (sh*t). Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 2/10 * The hero gets drunk on sake, tequila, and absinthe. Frightening/Intense Scenes 7/10 * The extreme level of violence and gore will disturb people. * The saboteurs will horrify young viewers. * Ace eviscerates demons in gory fashion with a variety of firearms that fire teeth and bones. * Disturbing sequences of a woman being tortured. * A monster brings his head to the screen, this will scare young viewers. * A character has their face decapitated, which sprays a fountain of blood. Trivia * The movie has also been confirmed to be rated R, as the trailer is Red Band, and the film itself has received the R certificate for "Intense violence, gory images, nudity, sexuality, and pervasive language". * Although Brendan confirmed the movie mainly focuses on Ace and Johnson, the other three members of The Spooky Macabre will appear. * The plot is a complete ripoff of Shadows of the Damned, right down to the title. Category:Movies Category:R